


Dream On

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/F, Longing, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Adora knows what her duty is and she will keep to it. She'll try to keep to it... but... those eyes...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Adora blocked the punch and swept it aside with her forearm. She felt Catra’s claws rake over the bracer on her arm as she threw a punch that felt slow and feeble as Catra easily dodged it. Catra countered it and knocked Adora back into the wall of the Fright Zone hallway they were fighting in.

“Come on, Adora, you can do better than that,” Catra said with a sneer. “You’re getting soft, Princess.” 

Adora looked at Catra and she knew she should feel hate for her, she knew that she was her enemy, but she felt like she couldn’t muster up the right feelings, she kept having a little thought dance around her head that she was almost glad to see her old friend.

_ Maybe that’s why I’m not throwing my punches like I should, _ Adora thought. 

Adora thought about drawing the Sword of Protection. She knew she could hold her own better as She-Ra but every time she’d think about it the thought would slip away and she never managed to actually draw the sword.

“Hey, Adora,” Adora heard Catra say. 

Adora stopped and stood up in confusion. Catra wasn’t standing like she was ready to fight. She was just standing there in the beautiful green open field with flowers around her ankles, a hand on her hip, the wind blowing her hair out to the side, a little smile on her face, and a twinkle in her eyes.

“Catra, what are you trying to do?” Adora said with a snarl.

“What do you mean, Adora? I’m just standing here,” Catra said with a smile. “What are  _ you  _ trying to do?”

Adora felt herself looking at that smile, at Catra looking so happy, happy to see Adora, and Adora didn’t know what to say. She just stood there as Catra started to walk forward, slow and easy, stepping over the pillow Adora always seemed to leave on the floor of her room in Bright Moon. 

“Why are we always fighting, Adora?” Catra said in a low voice. “Why can’t we be… friends?” 

Adora started backing up from Catra as she got closer. She could hear the water falling in the room and she knew she should shout out, call for the guards, call for Glimmer and Bow, do anything but keep staring into Catra’s eyes. 

_ Did her eyes always look like that? They’re beautiful, _ Adora thought to herself as she felt the urge to reach out and run her hand through Catra’s hair. 

Adora felt herself bump against the wall and Catra stopped for a moment and grinned at her, as if she could read her thoughts, and said, “Oh, Adora, what  _ are _ we going to do now?” 

Suddenly Catra was right there, right in front of her, both of her hands on either side of Adora’s head and Adora could hear Catra’s breathing, low and slow, utterly calm, which stood in stark contrast to Adora’s breathing which felt like she was having a panic attack. 

“Now what?” Catra said but the voice didn’t sound right. It sounded distorted, as if coming over a bad data pad connection, glitching out and echoing. As Adora slowly started to reach up to touch Catra’s face she felt a jerk and shouting and suddenly she was sitting up on her cot. 

“Adora, come on get up!” Bow said as he shook her shoulder. “We’ve been flanked! The bots are coming through the forest! We’ve got to get over to the Flower Fields right now to try and head them off before they get to the village!” 

Adora could hear shouting coming over Bow’s tracker pad as someone reported in to him. 

“Ok, I’m up, I’m up,” Adora said as she threw the blanket off and shoved her feet into her boots. She’d gone to bed exhausted and it had been the only thing she’d bothered to take off before collapsing into sleep. As Bow ran out of the tent Adora stood up and took a moment to look at her cot as the fragments of the dream rattled in her head. She clearly remembered Catra’s face and sighed sadly as she did her best to clear the face out of her head. As she stepped out of the tent she saw a few people running around and Adora knew what was expected of her. 

“For the Honor of Grayskull,” she said, almost with no feeling, as she drew the Sword of Protection off of her arm. People cheered as She-Ra strode forward to battle while in her head, she just wanted to go back to sleep and try to dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
